


Knowledge Emperor

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Body Modification, Brainwashing, Foot Fetish, Furry, Large Cock, M/M, Macro Hyperinflation, Micro, Mind Control, Monster - Freeform, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Stealing, Small Penis, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Izzy was working on a way to get everyone back to the digital world. He creates something that awakens something inside him. With new knowledge in hand he starts taking over the digital world, and he will bring down even his comrades.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Leomon, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Ring of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Knowledge Emperor

Izzy was working on a way to get everyone back to the digital world. He creates something that awakens something inside him. With new knowledge in hand he starts taking over the digital world, and he will bring down even his comrades. 

Chap 1 Ring of Knowledge

It had been a few years since the digidestined had to leave the digital world. They had bested the dark masters, and going above and beyond defeated the great evil pulling the strings. With him gone they were able to put things back to normal, and allow the digital world to heal from all the chaos. 

They thought it was all over, and that they could be with their digital partners. However they were hit with a terrible blow, they had to leave...not only was the flow of time restored, the digital gate was apparently closing forever. They could choose to stay and never return to the human world again, or go and risk never seeing their partners again. 

It was a terrible thing to ask children, but they chose to leave, to return to their parents. Their digimon told them to go, and hoped they would see each other again. On Izzy’s part he couldn’t stop looking for a way back. He loved his family, his life in the human world, his friends of course, but he was one friend short. 

So after finishing his classes and his homework. He got to work, trying to find a way back to the digital world. He collected all his research, the three types of digimon, data, virus, and vaccine. The digivices, the tags and crests, the black gears. The data codes, the various devices and objects in the digital world. The digital gate itself. There had to be a connection, some way shape or form to go back. 

He gathered the data, went through all the research, tried everything he could think of. ‘Devimon was able to control File Island with the power of the black gears.’ he thinks. ‘And the digivices could reject the power of the gears, but maybe...’ 

Izzy stared at his digivice. ‘The digivices could destroy the gears, but gears were just like digimon, made of data. Devimon even used them to get stronger.’ he thinks. ‘The dark gears were made of darkness, but they could affect the digital world itself, our crests had the power to heal the digital world, so maybe...’ 

He punched in the data, using the symbols he collected across the digital world. Combining the dark gear code, with the crest of knowledge. A powerful reaction occurred, data filled Izzy’s computer, the crest warped and shifted the dark gear. 

The code Izzy was working on spread across the gear allowing it to take shape forming a ring. The crest of knowledge appearing on it. A flash of light erupted from Izzy’s computer screen, the ring slipped through the screen like a digi egg. “Amazing, it worked!” the creation seemed to have drained Izzy’s computer, the lights in the whole area fluxed. 

He touched the ring and felt a spark. Bringing the ring closer and closer till he slipped it on. In an instant, knowledge overflowed Izuku’s mind, knowledge of both the human and digital world. Things he missed in the past awakened and became clear. 

Things that made the digital world so confusing suddenly became clear. The black ring turned purple, and Izzy’s digivice transformed. His crest appeared on the screen as it morphed into a new form. It was purple with a dark gray center. “D...3...” the words came to him in an instant. “This is my D-3 Digivice.” 

It released a strong light and re-powered Izzy’s laptop. “I have lots of work to do, I’ll bridge the digital world and our world together, with my knowledge. I’ll need help.” he stared at his ring and D-3. “I know just what to do, but to do it I’ll need power.” 

He got to work on his computer, he brought up a map of the digital world. “I’ll start here where it all started for us.” He chose File Island. There he built a spire, it was purple and reached high in the sky. 

The spire was a power source similar to the one powering Andromon’s factory. Not just any normal power source either, it could power the gate that could bring them to the digital world. It would also power Izzy’s newest creation, the ring was his inspiration. He created more, he would give digimon knowledge, awaken them as he had been awakened. 

‘Now to see if it worked.’ he raised his D-3 to the screen. “Digiport open!” in a flash he was transported through the screen. “I’m back!” he says standing in the very same forest he had met Montemon. 

“Let’s begin!” he raised his digivice high, it reacted and rings began to sore through the sky. The rings flew and latched onto digimon after digimon, filling them with knowledge. They banded together and began building. 

There were many places to set up shop, the ruins, the factory, but Izzy wanted his own place. This was gonna be the home, for him and the digidestined. Izzy certainly wasn’t a cruel master, he gave them breaks. 

He had Monzaemon give them hugs. He had the Champion and Ultimate level digimon handle the harder stuff, and the Rookies handle simpler things. Izzy was smart, and he had them work smart. Using their talents to make the work go by faster. 

Devimon’s mansion, it was a lie, but it held a wonderful memory for Izzy. All of them together, the boys naked and washing together. Good times. They had similar encounters when they were older but Izzy found himself cock shy as he was the smallest in the group, even Takeru was bigger than him. 

With the knowledge he had he would change that. That didn’t stop him from showing off what he had to offer. One of the first rooms Izzy had made in his new base, was a pleasure room. He learned he could share knowledge between those who wore his ring. 

So in the pleasure room, the digimon were allowed to mate freely. He stripped off his clothes and entered the room watching the digimon go at it. His tiny tool stood erect, at a max of 2 inches, his balls were quite large to boot. 

Andromon was fucking Meramon, pinning the flaming digimon against the wall, driving his vibrating cyber dick into him. “Ah ahh faster oh fuck the vibrations feel so good.” 

Kabuterimon was pounding into Kuwagamon, teaching that naughty insect who’s boss. “Your ass is mine, take my cock!” Kabuterimon moans. 

Fridgimon was fucking Monzaemon. “Ohh hug me, I love hugs, so good!” Monzaemon moaned. 

Centarumon was mounting Unimon, the two moaning loudly. “So tight, you take my big dick so well!” Unimon simply moans at Centarumon’s words. 

Izzy blushed, palming his crotch, pre coating the palm of his hand. ‘Digimon cocks are so big!’ he thinks, his fingers brush his balls as he slowly teases himself. Tai was the largest in the group, Joe was the thickest, but these digidicks surpassed them by far. 

It was quite the erotic show the digimon were putting on. The room smelled of sex, cocks were dripping, holes were stretched wide with cock. The room was getting steamy, and not just from Meramon. The digimon climax hard, their moans vibrating through the room. 

As they slump to the ground, Kabuterimon even de-digivolved back to Tentomon. Izzy’s ring glowed, and resonated the rings on the digimon. All the knowledge, all the sensations the digimon felt filled Izzy in an instant. The feeling of Meramon’s tight ass around his dick, at the same time as having the feeling of Andromon’s massive vibrating cock in his ass, and the feeling of both cumming and being cum inside of, filled him in an instant. It was like that for every every digimon pair, so many sizes and shapes, all the sensations, a sea of knowledge that he got to surf through. 

His cock lurched and he began to cum, seed erupting and splattering his chest and stomach. The boy basked in the pleasure, his skin positively glowing. His high didn’t last long, as the doors to the pleasure room burst open. Leomon stormed into the room, freezing for a moment as the smell of sweat, cum, and semen hit him. 

A blush spread across Leomon’s cheeks. “What is all this?” his eyes roam the room, his lion pride the only thing keeping him from popping a raging erection at the sight. His gaze lands on Izzy, the boy naked and covered in his own cum. “Izzy, what are you doing? How did you get here? What is happening?” All reasonable questions. However the anthro lion like digimon couldn’t stop staring at Izzy’s naked body. 

“I’ve come to bring our worlds together once more, through the power of knowledge. You should join us Leomon.” he says, and before he could respond Tentomon clasped a ring around his neck like a collar. 

Leomon moaned as knowledge filled his mind. His cock swelled and bulged in his tight pants. “Get naked Leomon!” 

“Yes master!” he obeys, hauling down his pants showing he goes commando. His fat 17 inch long dick springs up and throbs in the air, his furry balls large and itching to cum. 

“Come here,” he gestures with his finger and Leomon crawls forward. He knows exactly what to do, and starts licking Izzy’s feet. The boy chuckles as his rough tongue drags across his sole of the right foot. His cock throbs in delight and he purrs at the taste. 

He switches from the right foot to the left before moving higher. Izzy spreads his legs and let’s the digimon in. Leomon’s tongue feels so good against his skin, licking the paler skin of his inner thigh. 

Once at his crotch, Leomon opens his mouth and swallows Izzy’s cock and balls with one go. “Ohhh!” he moans, hands weaving through Leomon’s mane. “Yes, oh yes suck my dick!” His tongue lapped at his crotch. 

His toes curled, the tongue swept over his cock and balls both as his sucks pulled him closer and closer to climax. As his pre spilled into his mouth, he couldn’t help but purr at the taste. The action sending pleasing vibrations through him. Izzy scratched him behind the ears, increasing the lion male’s purrs. 

Leomon reached down, one hand playing with his ass, the other stroking his cock. The taste of Izzy exciting him. His nose was buried in Izzy’s pubes, the manly hair tickling his nose, as the boy’s musk filled his senses. 

His digimon hole was twitching in delight, loving the attention the noble lion had so long neglected. His cock spilled pre all over the floor. “Oh ohhh I’m gonna cum!” Izzy cried out, and Leomon doubled his efforts. 

Izzy’s toes curled and he came into the lion’s mouth. The taste made Leomon’s taste buds explode, his dock twitched and he came hard blowing his load across the floor. “I know my man meat’s just an appetizer but soon I’ll become a main course.” 

Leomon wasn’t listening, to busy happily lapping at Izzy’s cock and balls, hoping to get more of his yummy milk. His plans were just beginning, but he needed to bring the others into the fold. 

To be continued

Chap 2 Capturing Courage


	2. Capturing Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Capturing Courage

Playing with the digimon really got Izzy thinking. He had already gotten awakened to his past and present, but now he had practical experience. Tai was their leader, he took charge, and tried to keep them all safe. He also trusted each of them, using their own strengths.

When Tai was gone they all fell apart. One by one, and Tai got them all back together. There was something special about him, it was why he needed Tai first. It wasn’t just because he wanted Tai’s cock first, no not at all.

Izzy sits and watches Tai play soccer, seeing him kick and watch that mighty man meat shift in those shorts. He came to all of Tai’s games unless he had something with his parents. He watched Tai work up a nice sweat scoring the winning goal for his team.

After his victory, Izzy followed Tai to the locker rooms, he watched Tai strip out of his soccer uniform, his tiny tool lurching at the sight. Tai was so toned, that soccer player body was so mouth watering. His skin was flushed from the game, making him look even more erotica as he stripped off his clothes.

Izzy stared memorizing every inch of him. ‘Was he always so beautiful?’ he thinks feeling his cock throb. The jock strap fell and Izzy nearly jizzed himself. ‘Yes, yes he is!’ Tai’s dick wasn’t even hard and it looked so big.

He stretched in his nakedness, before heading off to shower. While Tai went to get clean, Izzy however got a little dirty. From his experience with the digimon, scent became a bigger intrigue to him. He brought the jock strap to his nose and took a deep whiff. ‘Ohh yeah!’ He slipped his hand into his pants and began playing with his cock. ‘Tai!’

Meanwhile…

Tai stood under the shower, letting the warm water wash over his body. He sighed, and cleaned up. ‘I wonder what Izzy wants to talk about.’ he thinks. Normally the boy didn’t wait for him let alone follow him into the locker rooms. ‘He must have something important to talk about.’ He thinks, while washing his hair.

He washes lower and starts washing his crotch, cleaning his soft 11 incher, and washing his balls. He hums in delight fondling his family jewels, stroking his cock as the water cleansed him.

As he cleaned himself...Izzy played with his cock, sniffing the soccer player’s jock, his 2 incher throbs and pulses in delight. He cums, hot semen spraying into his underwear, just as Tai finishes his shower. His jock strap back in place and the brunette none the wiser. Even as his friend stares at his wet naked form, water dripping erotically from him. ‘Holy fuck!’ Izzy feels his cock harden despite the climax he had.

“Say Izzy is there something you wanted to talk to me about?” he asks, not hiding his dick in the slightest and instead focuses on drying off. He didn’t even notice Izzy staring.

“As a matter of fact yes.” he takes his eyes off Tai’s swaying cock. “I may have found a way to go back to the digital world.”

The towel dropped, and Tai rushes over to Izzy. “Really!?” he says excitedly. “That’s amazing!” he hugs Izzy, the young genius blushing as red as a tomato. ‘So naked!’

“We should go tell everyone.” Tai rushed over to get dressed. He bent over to pull on his boxers. Giving Izzy a look at his tight hole and plump ass, the nerd got a nosebleed. By the time Tai gets dressed, he’s recovered from the bloody nose.

“We can’t, it’s not fully tested, but once we do we can give everyone the good news.” he explains. Tai finishes getting dressed.

“Yeah, that sounds good, no point getting everyone’s hopes up.” he grabs his bag that has his digivice. “Let’s go!”

Izzy leads Tai to the computer lab. Using his own digivice he opens the gate to file island. Tai brings up his digivice, and he is drawn in. Izzy following him just a few seconds after.

Tai looks around and he smiles. “You did it!” Tai cheers, looking at Izzy. “This is amazing!” Izzy gives him a smile. ‘It’s time!’

“Tai, Tai,” the boys hear, and a small dinosaur like digimon comes racing towards them. The brunette's eyes glistened. “Agumon!” he runs forward.

Agumon comes racing towards them. Tai didn’t question the ring on his claw, too happy to see his partner. The two raced for each other until they embraced. “It’s good to see you buddy!”

“It’s good to see you Tai!” he says happily. Tai didn’t notice the ring on Agumon’s claw, nor did he notice the second. Agumon clasped the ring on Tai’s neck. “Now we can finally be together!” he says.

Tai’s eyes flash, as knowledge fills his brain. He always knew he was gay, the company of other guys always excited him. Now he knew who his master is, the knowledge of obeying his command. At the same time Izzy got all of Tai’s knowledge, those lonely nights where he fantasized about his friends, even Izzy.

He looks back to Izzy. “Izzy...” he says smiling, the male is silenced as Izzy captures his lips. ‘I love you Tai!’ he thinks. Tai moans into the kiss, and Izzy deepens the kiss. The courage crest holder kisses back, their tongues matching and caressing the other. ‘This is great!’

Agumon uses his claws to shred Tai’s clothes, he wouldn’t be needing them anymore. Tai’s cock hardens slowly, swelling and rising to full mast, Izzy’s hands roam over his naked form, feeling muscles, memorizing every inch of him till he reaches Tai’s ass and cups the plump cheeks. “Mmhhmm!”

Their kiss only breaks for air. “Come Tai, let me show you my empire.” he leads the soccer player, followed by Agumon. Tai’s hard 11 incher bounces and bobs as he walks. The tour ends at the pleasure room, where Tai sees a naked Leomon, with his ass left high in the air, his hard dick throbbing between his legs. Agumon steps forward, and mounts the anthro digimon, stuffing him with his massive 14 incher.

He realized Leomon’s ass was Agumon’s reward for capturing him. He watched his little friend pound the furry ass making Leomon howl, his own massive dick, twitching beneath him. “Tai,” the leader turns to his new master.

Izzy stripped, revealing his hard 2 incher. Tai approaches Izzy and kneels. “Tai, I need to satisfy my curiosity.” he says, bringing his foot to Tai’s crotch. The brunette moans and bucks his hips. “You’ll help me satisfy that curiosity, right?” he rubs his foot against Tai’s dick, using his toes to squeeze the boy’s cock head.

“Yes!” he moans. Pre spills over his soles and between his toes. Izzy smiles and spreads his cheeks, exposing his tight hole.

“I want to know how it feels to be fucked by you Tai.” The brunette obeys, crawling forward and kissing Izzy’s hole. “Ohhh!” Tai licks his entrance, lapping at the boy’s tight pucker.

Tai caresses Izzy’s legs, feeling them up as his tongue works his hole open. Darting it, he slowly forces the hole open. Once open enough the wet muscle pushes inside, wiggling into his ass. “Tai!” he moans.

Izzy plays with one of his nipples with one hand, and his tiny tool in the other. Tai’s tongue wasn’t as big as Leomon’s but it felt very nice as it worked its way inside him. ‘Tai’s kissing my ass, french and deep!’ his toes curled in delight.

It was just an appetizer of what was to come. Tai’s tongue fucked his ass, wiggling and curling and getting his hole nice and wet. Tai’s own cock twitched excitedly, pre overflowing and running down his dick.

“Tai...ohh Tai I’m cumming!” Tai pulls back just in time, as Izzy cums, his seed pelting Tai’s face in ropes of white. Tai shudders and pumps his own cock, he coats his cock in his pre.

“Are you ready master?” Tai asks, not even bothering to wipe his face. Izzy smiles and spreads his legs. “Fuck me!” Tai lines up his cock, the tip rubbing against his entrance.

Izzy felt so excited, this was really happening. He could feel the head kissing his entrance and he was about to lose his anal virginity to Tai. His heart was racing, and his cock was hard again.

Tai pushed forward, and both boys moaned. Inch after glorious inch stuffed Izzy’s hole. Tai’s dick stretched him wide, sinking deeper and deeper. The brunette rocks back and forth a bit, letting Izzy adjust to his size, before giving him more. “Ohh Tai, so big!”

“Izzy, so tight!” he moans. He pulls back till only the tip was inside, before filling him up again. A few minutes pass, and Tai finally buries his length inside him, his balls resting against Izzy’s ass cheeks.

‘So full!’ Izzy shudders, his toes curl in delight. The red head wraps his legs around Tai and draws him close. “Ohh yes!” Tai stills inside him, letting Izzy’s inner walls massage his cock.

The genius groans. “Tai move, please!”

“Yes sir!” he pulls out, and thrusts back in, his hefty balls smacking his plump cheeks.

“Tai!” the boy moans, every thrust made his insides feel so hot. Back and forth, back and forth, the friction was mouth watering. “Tai yes!” he moans.

The soccer player pants and moans, driving into Izzy faster and faster. A hot pace is set, the teens being driven higher and higher in pleasure. Izzy wraps his arms around his neck, and pulls him into a kiss. Tai kisses back, their tongues dancing in an erotic dance.

‘This is great, so good, Tai’s cock is amazing!’ Izzy feels hot, his tiny tool twitching, pre soaking his crotch. ‘This is anal sex, prodigious!’ He was fucked in his throne. Tai’s cock brushing his sweet spot again and again.

“Tai...cumming!” he howls, back arching as he climaxes. His semen erupts between them, his insides tightening around Tai’s thrusting cock. “Fuck, Izzy!” he moans, he gives a few thrusts into his clenching heat, his own climax hitting.

Tai cums deep into Izzy’s body, making the nerd tremble in delight. His seed coats his inner walls, and pumps deep inside. “Ohhh!” Izzy shivers. Tai’s cock softens and slips out of his ass.

His cum starts leaking out of the emperor’s ass. “So sexy!” Tai says staring.

Izzy smirks and creates a new ring. “I can get even sexier with your help.” He slips the ring over Tai’s cock, it shifts clinging to his dick perfectly. It pulsed and Tai moaned. His cock rose back up to full hardness.

“How?” Tai asks.

“Give me your cock,” he reveals his new digivice. “Offer it up to me.” His digivice lights up revealing his crest. Tai does, feeling his cock tingle. One inch drops from Tai’s arousal, going from 11 to 10 inches.

In that moment Izzy’s cock grows to 3 inches. Izzy palms himself. “I need more Tai, give me more!” Tai moans as pleasure tears through him, his cock tingles and shrinks another inch.

As Tai shrinks Izzy grows, he was up to 4 inches, and he was able to pump his new cock. Tai watches. ‘Bigger!’ he thinks and feels his penis tingle and he loses another inch. Izzy’s dick grows to 5 inches. “Thank you so much Tai!”

Izzy pumps himself, loving how Tai watches him. Tai in turn plays with his own shrinking cock. A tingle is felt and his cock shrinks again and he watches as Izzy grows again. He licks his lips, he wanted to wrap his lips around the growing cock. It looked so good on him.

Tai cums and one more inch is taken away from him. “Izzy!” he moans as he cums. His cock had gone from 11 inches, to 6 inches, his cum shoots all over his pumping hand. Despite his orgasm he was still hard.

Izzy climax hits hard and he blows his load all over Tai, painting the former leader in thick ropes of cum. ‘So hot!’ he thinks as he looks over Tai’s body now marked in his cum. His cock had grown from 2 inches to 7. He could have taken more, but he felt this was fair, he had other targets to claim after all.

“I control your body and your mind Tai,” he says and his digivice reacts. Tai moans as his body is forever changed. His cock would remain permanently erect, and his man hole was now for mating only. His body would break down food one hundred percent, this would give him a boost of energy to keep his cock hard. “What do you say?”

“Thank you master!” Tai says happily. He crawls forward and starts sucking Izzy’s new dick.

“Ohh yes!” Izzy moans, his hand coming into brown locks. Tai slurps and sucks him, moaning in delight, he licks along his shaft. ‘Tai belongs to me now.’ he thinks as he stares at the male’s ass.

It was time to take his new dick for a test drive.

To be continued...Love for the Emperor!


	3. Love The Emperor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Knowlege Emperor Characters

Izzy Size 2 Inches New Size 7 Inches

Leomon 17 Inches

Tai 11 Inches New Size 6 Inches

Agumon 14 inches

Chap 3 Love for the Emperor

Izzy was loving his new size, the hard 7 incher was hard and ready to play. Tai stood in a daze of pleasure, cock hard, perky nipples pebbled in pleasure, pre dripping from his aching cock. ‘Beautiful!’ Izzy thinks, and licks his lips.

He lines his cock against Tai’s. ‘It feels so great to be bigger than someone.’ he thinks excitedly. He rubs his 7 incher against Tai’s 6 incher. The brunette moans in delight, bucking against Izzy.

The genius feels up Tai’s body, finding his perky nipples. “Ohhh!” he pinched, flicked and teased the boy’s nips, all while humping against Tai’s crotch. Their balls clapped together, the friction between their members growing hotter. Pre spilled out and soaked their manhoods, allowing Izzy to go faster. Tai’s face twisted in pleasure, and Izzy watched it, every second and reaction getting memorized. ‘So hot!’ his cock twitched, feeling Tai twitch back.

It was almost an experiment seeing what stimulus would draw out the greatest pleasure. Rubbing the buds had Tai trembling, pinching the buds made his back arch, his breath catch, and his cock weep more, and giving a little tug had Tai crying out in pleasure.

Izzy was having so much fun, but he knew if he was gonna take Tai’s cherry he needed to be properly prepped. He spotted Agumon who had just finished fucking Leomon silly, the large anthro lion like digimon was laying in a puddle of his own cum, his ass gaping and filled to the brim with seed.

He gave the dino a look, and he smiled. Agumon rushed over and spread Tai’s cheeks. His tight pink pucker was twitching in delight. Agumon took a moment to sniff his hole, his cock hardening back up. The digimon buried his face between his cheeks and started licking.

“Ahh!” Tai arched his back, his partner’s tongue ran across his crack, the spasming hole opened slightly. The dinosaur’s tongue slowly worked him open, adding more and more pressure, until finally the thick wet muscle pops into his ass. “Ohhh!”

Tai shifts as the dinosaur’s tongue wiggles in his ass. “Mmm!” Agumon moans into his ass, and proceeds to tongue fuck him, getting his ass loose and wet for his emperor. This was his act of love, love for Tai and love for his Emperor.

Izzy pushes forward kissing Tai, rubbing himself against the soccer player’s body. Hard nipples rubbed against each other, in an erotic dance similar to the one below their belts. Izzy was going to town, humping and grinding.

Tai couldn’t take it, he was caught between his partner and his emperor. Agumon was wiggling his tongue in his ass, he had no idea how long of a tongue he had, and it was thick and oh so flexible. Izzy was rubbing on him in such an erotic away, that lap dancers would applaude.

He came, shooting his cum all over Izzy’s dick and crotch. ‘Perfect lube!’ He pulls back and pumps himself, slicking up every inch and making his cock glisten. “You ready for my cock?”

“Yes please, Izzy fuck me!” Tai was so excited, his cock bouncing like an excited puppy. Agumon pulls his tongue out of his ass, letting out a please sigh. The brunette bends himself over Izzy’s throne exposing his ass, he gives his butt a shake.

Izzy inspects his hole, seeing it stretched and wet inside. “Well done Agumon.” the emperor pet him. Agumon shuddered, blushing from the praise, his balls lurched and he came. “Tentomon reward him please.”

The bug like digimon flew in, giving a salute. “Thank you!” he cheers, his cock was long and tentacle like, drawfing even Agumon’s cock. The dino like digimon turns round and offers his ass to get mounted by Izzy’s partner.

Tentomon buzzes happily as he fucks Agumon into the ground. Like digimon, like partner as Izzy steps up behind Tai, his hard 7 incher hotdogs his ass. The heat of his manhood licks his hole, making the wet hole spasm. “Izzy please!” he moans, bucking back his cheeks clenching, hugging the male’s dick.

Izzy gripped his hips. ‘This is it, this is finally happening.’ He runs the cock head along his crack, Tai shivering as the head rubbed against his entrance. The fat head pushed against the tight pucker. “Ahh!” he arched his back.

‘So hot!’ the fat head popped inside, breaching his tight channel. “Ohh!” the two moaned. ‘He’s tight!’ Izzy thinks pushing in slowly. Partly because he wanted to go easy on the virgin hole, the other part wanting to savor every moment.

This was his new cock’s virginity, and he was giving it to Tai. Inch after inch stuffed the soccer player’s perfect ass, after giving him his two inches he pulled back. He rocked those two inches back and forth, before pushing more inside.

“Izzy!” Tai moans, his hole hugging every inch Izzy feeds him. His lower mouth was swallowing up his emperor perfectly. “Tai!” Izzy reaches around and grips his aching cock.

He pumps him in time as he rocks inside him. “So...So good!” Tai was trembling, pre dripping onto Izzy’s throne. It got even better as the last inch pierced him. ‘Tight so tight!’ Izzy was almost in tears. ‘My cock is in Tai’s ass, he’s so hot and tight!’ every inch was stuffed inside him.

“So full!” Tai moans. Izzy stills inside him relishing every second he had inside him. His pre spilled inside Tai, the soccer player’s inner walls squeeing him so wonderfully tight. He didn’t expect Tai to be so soft inside, but it was amazing.

Izzy kissed his back, one hand roamed up to tease one of his perky nips. “Ahh! Please Izzy move!” Tai bucks back, rubbing his ass against Izzy’s pelvis.

“With pleasure.” he pulls back, till only the tip remained inside. The friction was heavenly, but for Tai, Izzy left a void inside him, and he desperately needed it to be filled. The emperor thrust back in and all was right in the world.

“Yes!” Tai moans, the emperor chewed on his lip, fighting the urge to cum. Izzy starts off on a slow pace, making Tai feel every inch he has to offer. “Mmm yes oh yes yes yes Izzy!”

‘Fuck, I didn’t know Tai could sound so erotic.’ friction, back and forth, back and forth, Izzy’s pre making his insides nice and wet to stuff. ‘It should be around here?’ he changes the angle of his thrusts and sure enough. “Fuck yes!”

‘Found it!’ Izzy smirked, having a shiver of his own as Tai’s ass tightened around him. He places both hands on his hips, and speeds up his thrusts. His cock hitting the soccer player’s prostate again and again. Each hit was like a lightning bolt of pleasure, making his back arch and his hole tighten, increasing the friction.

Now every thrust had Tai’s 6 incher swinging, pre whipped this way and that, his heavy balls bouncing. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah fuck me ah ah ah ah ah ahhhh!” he drooled.

“Cum for me Tai, cum from me fucking your ass!” Izzy moans, he drove into him harder and faster. His pelvis smacked his ass, making the cheeks ripple.

“Izzy! Ohh fuck Izzy yes!” he cries out and his climax hits hard. Thick white cum splatters over the emperor’s throne. His orgasm made his insides tighten. “Tai!” Izzy moans, giving a few more thrusts before he to climbs aboard the orgasm train. He cums hard, spilling his seed deep into his tight ass. “Bliss!” he moans.

He pulls Tai back and captures his lips. “Mmm,” they make out, softly at first, the kiss deepening and getting hotter. ‘I’m making out with Tai, I’m making out with Tai with my dick in his ass, I’m making out with Tai, with my dick in his ass stuffed with my cum!’ His mind continued to spiral.

“Don’t think this is over.” He pulled his cock out and Tai whined at the loss. Tai rubbed his belly, feeling Izzy’s semen shift inside him. “Leomon!” The digimon came over to them, cum rushing out of his ass and down his furry legs. “On your back!”

He obeyed. “Leomon is gonna clean you out, if you thought Agumon’s tongue felt great just wait.” Tai obeyed, and sat on Leomon’s face. He felt the beastly man purr, a shiver raced up his spine. Big strong hands held his hips, as his tongue thrust into his ass. “Ohhh!” his toes curled in pleasure.

Izzy got between his legs, lining his cock up. He didn’t hold back with Leomon, one thrust he buried his length into him. Leomon moaned into Tai’s ass, but the pleasure only made him lap faster.

He hugged the digimon’s thick muscular legs and pounded his ass. Leomon’s massive 17 incher bobbed back and forth, from the force of his thrusts. Tai moaned as he was rimmed, Izzy was right Leomon’s tongue was amazing he wanted it all over him. His hand found its way into his crotch and he began to revel in his pleasure.

Fucking Leomon’s cum filled ass was a treat, each thrust had Agumon’s cum gushing around him. Leomon was the first to cum, his huge massive dick erupting like a volcano. His seed shot high and rained down upon the boys, it was a glorious shower. Cum everywhere from head to toe, Tai even leaned his head back and stuck out his tongue, catching some of the big man’s seed.

Tai came next, his seed vanishing in the sea that was Leomon’s cum. Izzy was the last to cum, Leomon’s tightening heat pulling him over the edge. It seemed Leomon enjoyed being cum inside of, as he came again another eruption of cum.

After the love session it was time for clean up. Agumon was put in charge of cleaning the throne, and Leomon gave them each a tongue bath. “Izzy this is great, we should get the others in on this.” Tai says, as Leomon licked his pits.

“Tai, that is a wonderful idea.” Izzy smirks. He was enjoying watching Leomon bathe Tai with his tongue. His turn would be next, and then the two would watch as Leomon bathe himself, hot damn was he flexible. It gave Izzy ideas for later, but for now he had to think of the perfect boy to bring in next.

To be continued...


End file.
